Unfolded feelings
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Diferentes aus de osomatsu san todas las historias son karaichi con smut o digase lemon.


Alo alo, este supongo será como una recopilación de short fics, que quizás no tengan el largo para pasar más de un capítulo. Serán casi todos los capítulos historias de diferentes aus, algunos ya los tengo a medias pero me falta la parte del "lemon" eme.

Les voy a dar una advertencia antes de cada capítulo que contendrá por si alguien se siente muy incomodo y no quiere leer sobre ese tema.

* * *

Esta historia contiene cambio de sexo, Itchy recibe un castigo por lo que cambiaron sus genitales de masculinos a femeninos.

Au: Musical combinado con au de akuma riders

Satánas: Osomatsu

Itchy: Ichimatsu

Carl: Karamatsu

* * *

Ichimatsu se encerró en su baño, con la idiota excusa de tratar de revisar los "daños" a su cuerpo. Si bien ya desde un principio, la sensación de no tener su miembro, su extensión de piel y carne en su cuerpo era... desconocida e inquietante.

El ahora tener dentro de si una cavidad, le provocaba un desosiego extraño.

Quedando solo vestido con su camisa y suéter, Itchy se sentó en un pequeño banco que utilizaban en el baño.

Extendiendo las piernas y con un espejo de mano, procedió a "(trago saliva)" explorar su vagina.

Ya había visto esa pequeña mata de pelos entre las piernas, él tenía una antes del cambio, aunque ahora el vello púbico parecía menos desordenado.

Y es que, no era que Itchy no hubiera estado exento de la educación sexual en la secundaria, vagamente recordaba esos toscos dibujos de un cuerpo masculino y femenino, muy a pesar de algunos padres y maestros, algunas clases se habían impartido. Pero todo era tan diferente a verlo con tus propios ojos, y sobre todo, tenerlo.

Abriendo con su dedo índice y medio los labios con precaución, descubrió los rosados labios, el tacto era suave y húmedo. Pero completamente diferente a cuando tocabas tu propia lengua.

Todo se sentía tan íntimo vaya. Paseando el dedo entre los labios tocó aquel nudo en medio de estos, descubriendo que la sensación era más intensa, un agradable calor se podía sentir en su pelvis cada que estimulaba aquella región.

Tal vez Itchy se concentró demasiado en esa extasiante calidez porque no oyó el intenso golpeteo que su amigo Carl hacía en la puerta principal. Hasta que el sonido apagado de su nombre llegó hasta sus orejas.

Tomando torpemente su ropa interior y pantalón, tratando de ponerlos sin caerse, Itchy corrió hacía la entrada de su casa.

Por un momento temió que su excitación lo fuera a delatar, pero olvidaba que ya no tenía pene, así que al menos por ese lado era agradable tener que esconder una erección.

Abrió la puerta para recibir a su amigo, el muy bobo había traído mochila y lo que parecía un botiquín.

-Hola Itchy, vine lo más rápido que pude, temía estabas herido porque dijiste que tenías un serio problema y...AHHH!- de un jalón Itchy lo metió a su casa, arrastrándolo hasta su cuarto.

Estando dentro Itchy dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero la situación no cambiaba, Carl estaba ahí parado, al parecer temeroso de preguntar si podía sentarse. Empujandolo un poco lo obligó sentarse en su cama de edredón negro.

-Entonces, ¿Estás Bien?-

-tch - Ichi se removió incómodo, bien, el había llamado a Carl, lo hizo en un acto de pánico. Y como no entrar en pánico cuando ves entre tus piernas que tu pe... lo estaba volviendo a hacer, a preocuparse. Pero lo cierto era que, solo sentía suficiente confianza de decírselo a Carl, siempre lo veía con ojos compasivos cuando algún bully lo había arrojado a algún basurero o aventado un globo con agua. Tan solo tenerlo cerca lo emocionaba y calmaba en ambas partes.

Estando sumido en sus pensamientos no reparó en que Carl lo había empezado a ver, expectante de porque lo había llamado.

Suspirando porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás decidió decirlo.

-Trate de invocar al mismo satanás... pero no hice bien todos los pasos de invocación. -

Carl solo parpadeo y frunció un poco la boca, al parecer un poco preocupado por lo que eso significaba pero no se veía un atisbo de juzgarlo o querer reprenderlo.

-El demonio decidió castigarme, cambiando mi .. _pene por una ... vagina. -_ Aquello lo dijo más quedo, pero igual podía oirse.

Su amigo solo se le quedo viendo, se quito sus audifonos y dejó a un lado el botiquín que apretaba con las manos.

-¿Dijiste una vagina?-

-¡Si, SI UNA MALDITA VAGINA, ¡¿te estas quedando sordo por tanto oir música?!. -

Itchy golpe frustrado con las manos su cama. - Ese demonio rojo lo que fuera, dijo que no hice bien la invocación y debía castigarme por no haberle dado un sacrificio digno. Así que me castigó de esta forma.

Ichi grito todo tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire unos segundos, su amigo solo lo veía como tratando de procesar todo eso.

-decidiste invocar a satanás... y lo viste? como era?-

\- Ahh? mmm pues no era nada muy fuera del ordinario, excepto tenía su cola y alas rojas, y sus ropas parecían como sacadas de una película estilo punk, no sé. Honestamente fue muy decepcionante, cuando me vio dijo esperaba una chica tetona darks lo hubiera invocado y que si no iba a darle dinero o al menos revistas porno para saciar su morbo no me hubiera tomado la molestia de llamarlo. Y me castigo con esto.

-Vaya... no sé honestamente todo suena muy descabellado.

-En serio aún no me crees?

Bueno hasta a Itchy le costaba trabajo creerlo todo, si no fuera el ya habia visto su propia vagina el no hubiera creído lo que le había sucedido... si quizás si le enseñaba a Carl que realmente había pasado todo le creería.

Itchi comenzó quitándose los pantalones ante la extraña mirada de su compañero de escuela, cuando llegó a sus boxers oyó una exclamación ahogada de Carl seguramente viendo que en efecto, no había un bulto donde debía estarlo.

Itchy removió sus boxers y sentándose en el respaldo de su cama, enseño el castigo de Satanas a su amigo.

Carl abrió los ojos como platos, Itchi casi suelta una carcajada cuando vio como al principio se le fue el color de la cara a su amigo, y luego se ruborizó. Ups, olvidaba esta era también la primera vez que Carl veía una vagina en vivo. Nada de verlas a través de revistas obscenas o de algún vistazo a esas películas para adultos en VHS que a veces Orson escondía entre sus ropas para que las viera su grupo de amigos.

Y es que Itchi tampoco comprendía la gravedad del asunto en la cabeza de Carl, no solo ver una vagina, sino, ver genitales femeninos en SU A-M-I-G-O.

Carl pensaba que estaba soñando, si esto era un sueño, un sueño raro del que despertará. Pero Itchy le arrojó una almohada en forma de murciélago entre los ojos y lo sacó de su estupor.

-Carl te estoy hablando.

-Ahh?

-Ahora me crees?

-Si..definitivamente te creo.

Itchy cerro las piernas que había extendido para mostrar la evidencia contundente de su historia, el ambiente se quedo estático unos segundos hasta que Carl lo inquirió.

-Entonces qué harás?

-Como que qué haré? Quiero todo sea normal de vuelta!.

-Si, pero ese demonio Satanas, no te dijo cómo podrías remover el castigo?

\- Mmmm no, sólo apunto su mano hacia mi, me puso la maldición y el muy bastardo se fue sin decirme más

-Vaya.

A este punto Carl miraba a todos lados la habitación de Itchy, no queriendo ver hacia la entrepierna de su amigo, la curiosidad, el morbo, y quizás algo más... lujuria? lo llamaban fuertemente a ver, a observar lo que Itchy tenía entre las piernas. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, quizás no el más puro pero no podría perder mucho si lo preguntaba así que tragando saliva Carl se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Pue... puedo ver de cerca?

-Ahhh?

\- Tu ... -Carl ni termino de decir y se limitó a apuntar entre las piernas de Itchy, el chico de negro cerró las piernas, dándose cuenta que no tenía aún nada tapandole sus genitales y sintiéndose extrañamente más vulnerable que de costumbre.

Sopeso la propuesta, ver más de cerca, "Ja, no sabia Carl era un pervertido. Ya que la situación es de por sí mala, le sacaré el único provecho que puedo sacar de esto".

-Así que quieres ver? - Dijo Itchy abriendo de nuevo las piernas, con una mano sobre el pubis y usando dos dedos abrió los labios exteriores, dejando ver el lindo rosado interior de su vagina. Carl solo asintió, de manera embobada, Itchy podría decir se veía tonto pero algo tierno así.

"Vaya, con que por esto todas las chicas fáciles de la escuela traen arrastrando de una oreja a los populares."

El de audífonos se acercó, bajo su cabeza entre las piernas de Itchy, por un momento el chico maldecido iba a protestar no se acercara tanto hasta que fue muy tarde. Carl había acercado su nariz y boca tocando el pubis del otro, no conteniendose aspiro la esencia de los genitales femeninos, un aroma definitivamente a genitales pero tan diferente de la propia esencia de los órganos sexuales de los hombres, fuerte, pero había algo atrayente, como llamandole a darle una probada. Ya estaba ahí así que, porqué no.

Tocando con la punta de su lengua el pequeño nodo adornando el final de los labios interiores, tan solo eso basto y Itchi dejo salir un inesperado jadeo.

-Que hiciste? lo lamiste? no lamas ahí - Itchi tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de Carl, en un intento de quitarlo pero aquel jadeo solo inicio la curiosidad de Carl por oír más de aquel lujurioso canto.

Decidido, Carl abrazo los muslos de Itchy, mientras enterraba más su boca, animandose a dar más lamidas, mientras el otro daba ya, a cada movimiento de lengua, esfuerzos cada vez más débiles por retirar al otro, después de lo que se sintió como un minuto lleno de demasiado placer para Itchy, decidió rendirse y saborear más el como Carl maniobraba con su boca entre sus piernas.

Quien diría tan pequeño órgano podía sentir tanto, Itchy sentía cada rozar de la punta de la lengua de Carl contra su clitoris, cada vez que el otro tomaba con toda su boca y daba una tímida mordida a los labios, no dolía, al contrario, era una sensación tan placentera que iba y recorría todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo.

Itchy ya estaba sonrojado, soltando jadeos, y entre las nubes de placer en su visión, podía ver que Carl estaba completamente despeinado, sus lentes se habían movido quedando a la altura de su frente, pero el parecía tan absorto comiendo entre las piernas del gótico.

-"El demonio me envió un castigo? ¿o una probada del cielo?" se preguntó Itchy.

De repente Carl levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba de un tono más que sonrojado y de la comisura de su boca podía verse un hilo de lo que Itchy suponía eran sus fluidos y saliva de Carl.

Su amigo trago saliva, como pensando, y Itchy casi podía leerle la mente cuando vio la súplica en sus ojos "Déjame meterla".

Ambos amigos se quedaron estáticos, Itchy por su lado sintió su corazón tamborilear, por una parte quería, y por la otra tenía...miedo. Por su parte Carl, estaba más que excitado, su pene estaba atrapado entre sus pantalones, pidiendo atención.

Pero al final Carl decidió no empujar a su amigo aún más, le dirigió la sonrisa más boba y linda que Itchy jamás haya visto, y dándole un apretoncito en los muslos al gótico por fin pronunció palabra

\- Espero no te moleste pero necesito hacerme cargo de mi...-

\- Ahh claro claro -

Itchy se avergonzó un poco, su primer encuentro sexual y había sido tan egoísta como para no recordar Carl tenía un pene, y era doloroso estar tanto tiempo excitado sin estimularse.

Carl se giró un poco, con algo de torpeza pues solo contaba con una mano, pero la excitación lo apremiaba así que pudo cumplir su objetivo de liberarse por unos momentos de su ropa y sacar su miembro.

Itchy sintió un pequeño brinco en su corazón, la vergüenza de ver un miembro ajeno, y la propia lujuria entremezcladas al ver el falo rojo y erecto de Carl,

-"demonios, quien diría el geek estaba tan dotado". Desde donde estaba Itchy podía ver la mano derecha de Carl ni siquiera podía cerrarse alrededor del grosor de su miembro.

Quizás fue la propia fiebre del momento pero Itchy se movió, como en automático, gateando con sus brazos sobre la cama hasta bajar al nivel de la entrepierna del amante de la música.

Con su cara a centímetros del pene, Itchy se dio unos momentos a contemplarlo, ni como hombre podía decir había visto un pene tan apetecible. Y sin más, dejó su mente quedar en blanco y meterlo de lleno en su boca.

Carl, que vio anonadado todo lo que había pasado en este instante, dejó salir un siseo de su boca al sentir el calor de la boca de Itchy, la lengua rodeando su glande para después adentrarlo más en su cavidad.

Todo se sentía jodidamente bien, ahora era Carl el que comenzaba dar jadeos comenzó a apretar el edredón negro de la cama cuando sintió a Itchy escoger un ritmo y meter y sacar el miembro de su boca.

"Si esto sigue así me voy a venir"

Y recordando su posición a unos centímetros de la vagina de Itchy, decidió continuar con lo que había dejado atrás.

Quitándose los lentes antes y subiendo la pierna derecha de Itchy para dejarle espacio donde introducir su cabeza, abarcó de nuevo con su boca los genitales femeninos de su compañero, pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Itchy, y resuelto a hacer venir a Itchy primero continuó introduciendo su lengua, y succionando con cuidado el clítoris de Itchy a o que este respondía dando apagados jadeos con el miembro del otro en su boca.

Como en una competición, ambos jóvenes intensificaron los movimientos, dando a su contraparte lo mejor que podían dar con su nula experiencia sexual, y sucumbiendo a la vez ante el orgasmo propio que iba subiendo poco a poco.

Para su tristeza fue Carl el que primero llego al orgasmo, tratando de advertirle a Itchy pero muy tarde para cuando sintió salir la semilla en pesadas descargas dentro de la boca de gótico.

Sumido en su propio orgasmo Carl enterró las uñas en los muslos ajenos y dio una última e intensa succión a clítoris del otro, enviando a su amigo de naturaleza un poco masoquista al nirvana de los orgasmos femeninos. Itchy sintió su mente en blanco, y sus piernas temblar mientras algo salía, a este punto no e importaba que era, puesto ya era muy tarde y solo podía sentir sus órganos contraerse, expulsando su propio orgasmo en deliciosas olas de placer subiendo por su cuerpo.

Exhaustos, ambos se dejaron caer sobre su espalda, Carl con la boca llena de su propia saliva y los fluidos de Itchy, sus lentes se encontraban a un lado, así que lo único que veía era el borroso techo de la habitación del gótico.

Mientras que Itchy respiraba entrecortado, sonrojado, y pasando los últimos restos de semen que Carl se había venido en su boca, dejándole un sabor ligeramente amargo pero lo suficientemente bueno para quizás en un futuro volver a intentar lo que hicieron.

Pasaron algunos minutos, tan solo oyéndose las respiraciones retomar su ritmo normal. Fue Carl el que se levantó primero, quedando sentado, y observando el rostro de su amigo. Algo en la cara del gótico lo hizo sentir un pequeño click en el corazón, esa sensación tan distante de algo sexual, ternura algunos dirán, que lo empujó a acostarse al lado del gótico, y aventurándose a recibir un golpe, acercarlo a su propio cuerpo abrazándolo.

\- Estuvo genial. -

\- Pffff!. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿que pasa? dije algo malo?

\- no, es solo que todo sonó muy cliché, parece estamos en una película erótica, de esas que tanto le encantan a Orson.

Carl vio por un instante la cara de Itchy, podía leer ese sentimiento, el mismo lo estaba teniendo, ese rechazo a lo que estaba pasando, y disfrazarlo todo con bromas: Amor. Pero sería mejor dejar eso para después, su amigo gótico era muy cerrado, así que, se tan solo se limito a darle un beso en la frente a su amigo.

\- _My feelings_ son demasiado _cheesy_ para mi propio bien, descansemos.

El nerd se levantó para tomar una frazada color morado en la esquina contraria, y con esta tapar ambos cuerpos. Para su sorpresa Itchy no replicó o dijo algún comentario, y eso era una excelente señal para el de lentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para estar así antes que lleguen tus papás?

\- Media hora.

\- Bien, quedémonos así por 15 minutos...

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capítulo, después de este seguirán otros aus, y después regresaremos con esta historia :)

¿podrá Itchy quitarse la maldición? o se quedará así por siempre?


End file.
